Un oscuro secreto
by vanita-chan
Summary: un mostruo vive dentro de ella y lo unico q podia salvar al mundo de una desgracia se destruyo ahora el debe dar un preciado recuerdo... 4º UP! reviews plis!
1. conociendo la verdad

Un oscuro secreto

Cap. 1: "Conociendo la verdad"

Sonic y sus amigos se encontraban otra vez luchando contra Eggman, Sonic en compañía de Knuckles lograron vencer otra vez a las débiles maquinas creadas por el malvado doctor Robotnik. Todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas a descansar de aquel agitado día a excepción de una… Amy Rose, quien aun se sentía con energía suficiente como para caminar un rato. Hundida en sus pensamientos se alejo tanto que llego al frente de un frondoso bosque.

-"¿he?"-se pregunto a si misma al encontrase al frente de todos esos grandes árboles que se imponían ante ella- vaya... estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegue aquí… ahora… ¿Cómo regreso a casa?- se pregunto- Mmm… tal vez por aquí pueda tomar un atajo- la eriza rosa sonrío y siguió adelante adentrándose en ese frío y oscuro bosque.

Gran error, lo que no sabia ella que es lo que estaba preparando el destino en ese momento. A lo lejos de esos oscuros árboles (los árboles tapaban el sol) la eriza logro divisar un lago, segura de que ya iba a encontrar su casa corrió hasta llegar hasta aquel valle poco iluminado, lo único que lograba ver era el pequeño lago y a muchas especies de plantas que habitaban allí, decepcionada decidió volver por donde vino, pero ya estaba atardeciendo y el camino se hizo oscuro y tenebroso, un poco nerviosa la eriza se alejo de allí llegando a la orilla del lago.

-me tocara quedarme aquí esta noche… - dijo resignada la joven al notar que la noche se le venia encima trayendo consigo a la luna y a miles de estrellas adornando al cielo. La eriza de ojos verdes se recostó en aquel manto verde pasto, sintiendo en sus púas la humedad de aquel frío y triste valle, cerro sus ojos en un intento de descansar deseando no quedarse dormida, otro error, perdió la batalla contra Morfeo y cayo rendida a sus pies-

-mira lo que he encontrado… una linda eriza… -dijo una criatura cerca del cuerpo dormido de la joven de púas rosadas- ¿Qué hará aquí dormida?, ¿o estará inconciente? –acerca su mano a la cabeza de la inocente eriza, pero algo lo detuvo-

-no lo hagas… puede ser una trampa, recuerda que acabamos de escapar, y la policía en compañía de ese tal Sonic nos deben de estar buscando- dijo un perro de color café-

-esta bien… esta bien…- dijo con fastidio un gato gris- vámonos- decididos a adentrarse en ese frondoso bosque otra vez, se fueron alejando de la chica de púas rosas dejándola sola nuevamente, ya a punto de entrar al bosque sintieron una presencia maligna que les llego hasta los huesos, voltearon a ver que ocurría a sus espaldas y lograron divisar solo a un erizo color amarillo tomar entre sus brazos a la eriza rosa y desapareciendo al instante-

Un erizo azul (a que no adivinan quien es xD) corría por las calles de una gran ciudad dirigiéndose a Mistic Ruins en donde se encontraba el taller de su amigo, ya al frente de la casa de Tails, Sonic llamo muy fuerte, a lo que inmediatamente le respondió un pequeño zorrito naranja.

-OH! ¿Sonic que ocurre?-pregunto alarmado el mecánico- ¡¿¡¿y que te paso?!?!- pregunto al ver a su amigo herido-

-¡Te necesito! A ti y a Knuckles!-grito Sonic un poco angustiado-

-cálmate Sonic! ven entra… y cuéntame lo que paso- dijo intentando calmar a su amigo permitiéndole la entrada a la casa- venga cuéntame- dijo sirviéndole un poco de agua a su amigo, sentándose después en el mueble-

-lo que pasa es que hay un nuevo enemigo, ¡es muy poderoso!... son un grupo de erizos llamados "Los Dark"… hoy salí a dar una vuelta al mundo y los vi destruyendo un pueblo… intenté detenerlos pero no pude con todos a la vez… ¡Robaron una esmeralda caos! -dijo tomando un sorbo al agua que le sirvió su amigo zorro-

-¿y cuantos eran?-pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, debían de ser bastantes, con lo orgulloso que era Sonic era muy difícil que admitiera que un enemigo era poderoso y difícil de vencer-

-eran tres- dijo bajando un poco la vista, su orgullo le impedía ver el rostro del kitsune, por otro lado el zorro se sorprendió tanto que no lo podía creer ¡debían de ser demasiado poderosos!

-Bien… déjame llamar a Knuckles, a Cream y a Amy para reunirnos y hacer una estrategia para vencerlos- dijo tomando un teléfono inalámbrico cerca de una mesita-

-HEY!!! ¡¿Tontos que hacen?! ¡¡¡Vamos destrúyanlos!!!- dijo un hombre calvo con un bigote muy grande-

-vaya eggman… al parecer tus maquinas son tan nulas que no pueden con tres simples enemigos- se burlo una murciélago blanca haciendo gruñir de rabia al aludido- bueno me voy antes que esto explote, vienes Shadow?-le pregunto a un erizo negro con franjas rojas, este voltea y asiente con la cabeza y se dispone a irse, ambos se fueron dejando al doctor Robotnik luchando solo-

-¡¡¡esos tontos!!! ¡¡¡Me dejaron solo!!! ¡¡¡Ya verán cuando los vuelva a ver!!!- dijo metiéndose en una pequeña nave huyendo de ese poderoso enemigo, tanto de él como de Sonic-

Ya Knuckles y Cream habían llegado a la casa de Tails, pero faltaba alguien, la eriza rosa quien no había contestado las llamadas del kitsune que ya estaba preocupado.

-no contesta… -dijo colgando antes que cayera la contestadota-

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-pregunto una muy preocupada coneja de color crema-

-debió haber salido y se le quedo el teléfono- le contesto el zorro naranja tranquilizándola- Sonic diles lo que me dijiste- llamo la atención del erizo azul-

Bueno lo que paso fue que… - comenzó a contar Sonic a sus amigos-

Una eriza color rosa se despertaba de su largo sueño, se sentó aun soñolienta en aquel cómodo sitio, no recordaba que el pasto de aquel valle era tan suave y cómodo, después de unos segundos cayo en cuenta que ella ¡no estaba en el valle sino en una habitación!, alarmada se levanto rápidamente de aquella cama, y se dirigió a la puerta, en un intento de abrirla no pudo, ¡tenia llave! Asustada comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación, después de un rato ya cansada se levanto del suelo y camino a la ventana, y lo que vio no le gusto, se encontraba en una casa (eso suponía ella) en medio de un bosque que ella no conocía y no era el mismo donde ella había estado antes, de repente se abre la puerta dejando ver a su secuestrador.

-vaya, vaya, vaya… por fin despiertas… -dijo con una sonrisa maligna un erizo amarillo de ojos color oro, esa sonrisa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera cada parte del cuerpo de la chica de púas rosas-

-¡¿Qui-quien eres?!-pregunto la joven, aunque ese rostro le parecía conocido pero no lograba recordar quien era-

-¿Qué? Acaso no me recuerdas Saila?-pregunto con una sonrisa que confundió mas a la pobre chica- soy yo Dane…-

-¿Saila, Dane? ¡¿Porque me estas diciendo eso?! ¡¡¡Yo soy Amy, Amy Rose!!! ¡¡¡Y yo no te conozco!!!-grito furiosa la chica sacando de la nada a su martillo Piko-Piko intentando atacar a aquel ser que la estaba confundiendo mas de lo que estaba-

De un rápido movimiento el erizo tomo el arma de la joven con una mano y con la otra agarro con fuerza las muñecas de la eriza rosa, esta gimió de dolor soltando su fiel martillo e intentando escapar sin éxito del agarre de aquel tal "Dane".

-¡¡¡Su-suéltame!!!-gritaba de dolor la chica de púas rosas, el joven de ojos dorados la suelta de su agarre cayendo esta al suelo sobándose los brazos, el erizo se agacho quedando al nivel de la joven, toma uno de sus brazos y empieza a examinar la pulsera de oro, luego toma la otra y también la examina, con una sonrisa se levanta-

-lo sabia eres Saila… ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de ti misma?-pregunto con media sonrisa sin obtener respuesta alguna-bueno me voy, después vengo, en esa mesita esta tu comida-dijo señalando a una bonita mesita de noche al lado de la cama, se voltea dispuesto a irse pero una voz lo detuvo-

-¡e-espera! Por favor dime… ¿Quién es Saila? ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto frustrada la joven esperando alguna respuesta-

-Saila… Saila es un monstruo, que habita en tu alma, y que pronto será liberada para dominar este mundo- dijo con una sonrisa maligna- la liberare cuando pueda destruir esas pulseras que tienes en los brazos, que impide la libertad de ese magnifico poder, esas pulseras fueron creadas especialmente para sellar a Saila… pronto estaremos juntos Saila- Voltea se agacha y le toma el mentón de la asustada joven- y tu estarás aquí para que conozcas a tu verdadero ser- dijo rozando los labios de la joven con su dedo pulgar. Dejando a la chica con más dudas que antes, sale de la habitación cerrándola con llave-

-¿Acaso yo soy Saila? ¿Soy un monstruo? ¡¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?!-Las dudas empezaron a invadir su mente hundiéndola poco a poco, sin darse cuenta una de sus pulseras se agrietan dando a mostrar una gota de su poder interno, sus colmillos empezaron a crecer y a afilarse y la pupila de sus lindos ojos se torno finita- ¿Qué haré? ¿Donde estará Sonic? ¡¿Qué fui anteriormente?!- esto ultimo lo dijo mucho mas frustrada, sus púas empezaron a crecer hasta el nivel de sus rodillas ondulándose en las puntas y comenzando a cambiar de color a un negro azabache dejando las puntas rosadas- ¿Cómo estará Cream y Chese, Tails, Knuckles? ¿Qué pasara después que me transforme? ¿Los ayudare a dominar el mundo? ¿Tendré conciencia? ¿Matare a Sonic?- esto ultimo la asusto mas que nada en el mundo, ella amaba a Sonic y no permitiría que el muriera y menos en sus manos, se levanto y fue a mirarse en un espejo cercano a ver el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento, pero cuando se miro la horrorizo, ¡era otra persona!, alguien completamente diferente, tenia los ojos rosados, sus orejas se habían agrandado, le crecieron unas alas, cuatro para ser exactos eran de color negro, su cabello creció, ahora en vez de ser rosada era negra a excepción de las puntas de sus púas que todavía eran rosadas, abrió la boca y vio sus colmillos afilados y mas largos, luego se miro completa ya no tenia un vestido rojo, sino un top color blanco y una pequeña falda blanca también, una de sus pulseras se había roto completamente y se encontraba esparcida en el suelo, esta había sido sustituida por otra con forma de serpiente que le recorría toda la muñeca, su cintillo también había desaparecido y a cambio tenia una corona con seis huecos en el medio de esta se encontraba una esmeralda incrustada de color rojo y en su cuello tenia un collar de oro con un dije de oro con forma de sol. Se miro a si misma, su cara se veía pálida- y-ya s-soy un monstruo… -dijo sin dejar de mirarse al espejo y una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla-

-¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡Vamos a buscar a Amy! - grito un joven zorrito volando en una avioneta con sus amigos también en ella, llegaron a la casa de Amy y llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie respondía, así que decidieron abrir y entrar a la casa, la encontraron ordenada y limpia, revisaron cada rincón del pequeño hogar y no encontraron a su amiga-

-¿Dónde estará?- pregunto Sonic un poco preocupado por la extraña desaparición de su vieja compañera y amiga- ya vengo voy a revisar los alrededores-

-Bien pero no tardes- dijo Tails revisando la cocina, el joven de púas azules asintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba-

El erizo corría por los alrededores llegando a un bosque un poco tenebroso, decidido entro y comenzó a recorrer el lugar hasta que escucho unos movimientos y se detuvo, luego sonrío y corrió hasta donde se podía oír mas fuerte ese ruido, llegando casi al instante, se encontró con criaturas que no se esperaba, decepcionado decidió preguntarles sobre su amiga

-¡hey! ¿Ustedes no han visto a una eriza rosa con un vestido rojo por aquí?- pregunto tranquilo esperando respuesta-

-¿he? S-si… la vimos en un lago por allá, estaba dormida… -dijo un gato color gris un poco nervioso señalando con su dedo hacia el valle-

-Si… y cuando nos íbamos vimos a un erizo amarillo con ojos dorados llevándosela- terminó de decir un perro color café igualmente nervioso-

Lo que dijeron esas dos criaturas no le gusto, su cara se puso pálida, salio corriendo dejando desconcertados a dos animales atrás, llego a la orilla del lago donde supuestamente estaba Amy, luego escucho el sonido de un celular, miro al suelo para buscar el origen de ese sonido hasta que lo encontró, ¡era el celular de ella!, tomándolo en manos atendió la llamada de su amigo Tails.

-_gracias a dios que contestas Amy… ¿Dónde estas?_-pregunto una vos al otro lado del teléfono-

-No Tails es Sonic… Secuestraron a Amy… -dijo un poco angustiado el erizo azul-

-_¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiénes?_- volvió a preguntar un poco angustiado el kitsune-

-Al parecer fueron "Los Dark"…-

Continuara…


	2. Huyendo de mi misma, Buscando refuerzos

En el capitulo anterior…

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiénes?- volvió a preguntar un poco angustiado el kitsune-_

_-Al parecer fueron "Los Dark"…-_

Cap. 2: "Huyendo de mi misma, ¡Buscando refuerzos!"

Prov. Amy

Este es el infierno, soy… soy un monstruo, mis lagrimas vuelven a recorrer mis mejillas, ya perdí la cuenta de las lagrimas que he derramado en estos dos días que he estado aquí encerrada, intentando defenderme de todas esas dudas que me someten a terminar la transformación… destruir a mis amigos… a los seres mas queridos, a todas aquellas personas que siempre veía en las calles de esa gran metrópolis… con una gran sonrisa, riendo, felices… y yo por mis dudas les voy a arrebatar lo mas codiciado por la gente… la felicidad… m vuelvo a mirar en el espejo, mi cara hinchada de tanto llorar, mis ojos… mis ojos rojos por saber que no puedo hacer nada… otra vez se vuelve a abrir la puerta… es la segunda vez desde la primera q lo conocí, vino a traerme el desayuno… voltee a verle y me di cuenta que su cara no era esa que siempre traía… esa sonrisa maligna, al verme se había borrado por completo ahora tenia los ojos abiertos y muy sorprendido, creo que tenia tiempo que no veía a esa tal Saila… se adentro a la habitación, dejando una bandeja de comida en la mesita como hizo ayer antes que me despertara, se acerco a mi, esta vez tenia una mirada que me ponía nerviosa, por reflejo di un paso hacia atrás, el levanta su brazo y me toma de mi muñeca, el daño que me había hecho ayer me invadió completamente produciéndome un dolor inmenso e instantáneamente solté un quejido de dolor, al escucharme me soltó el brazo y me tomo de mis hombros acercándome mas a el, tenia mucho miedo, se me erizó toda la piel, por terror a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerme cerré mis ojos y aparte mi rostro de su cara… las lagrimas volvieron a tomar posesión de mis ojos, sin poder parar de llorar le suplique que me soltara, por primera vez desde que lo conocí sentí que su mirada se tornaba triste, voltee para verle pero el ya me había soltado y me daba la espalda dispuesto a irse… salio de la habitación pero antes de irse se detuvo en la puerta diciendo unas palabras que no podía creer… que ahora si me iban a colmar de dudas y angustias…

-_te amo…_- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que saliera de la habitación-

Un grupo de héroes volaban para ver si podían conseguir el sitio donde se encontraba su amiga, revisaron cada sitio que les parecía sospechoso, pero no encontraron nada, hasta que lograron divisar como unas pequeñas ruinas, decidieron aterrizar allí para descansar un poco e inspeccionar la zona, no tardaron mucho para conseguir a enemigos, pero entre los tres los pudieron vencer.

-¡tengo el presentimiento de que Amy esta aquí!- aviso un erizo azul destrozando al ultimo robot que se encontraba en buen estado-

-¡yo también vamos a ver!-dijo entusiasmado el zorrito naranja-

Así los cinco (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream y Chese) entraron a una cueva con unos geroglifos extraños, que ninguno lograba descifrar, varias trampas se activaron pero fueron esquivadas fácilmente por los chicos. Llegaron como a una gran cámara donde al fondo se encontraba una silla de oro y en el espaldar de esta, habían serpientes también de oro. Nuestros héroes entraron a examinar la gran habitación, una voz desde la entrada hizo que llamara la atención de todos los presentes en ese gran lugar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya… como que nunca te cansas… ¿quieres que te demos una paliza otra vez?-pregunto burlándose un erizo amarillo-

-eres tu… ¡tu eres el que secuestró a Amy!-grito enfadado Sonic sorprendiendo a los demás de su grupo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu fustes el que se la llevo!... ¡¿Dónde esta mi amiga?!-grito desesperada una joven conejita en compañía de su fiel mascota Chese-

-hmp… esa tonta… su alma ha pasado al mundo Saind… donde se encuentran todas las almas que murieron solas- una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro del erizo- pero que descortés soy… me llamo Dane… y ella es Saila… Saila saluda…-la joven no se movió ante la orden del chico amarillo-

-¡MALDITO!-interrumpió Sonic molesto tarándosele encima al erizo amarillo, pero este era mucho mas rápido y fuerte que nuestro héroe, Dane logro esquivar a Sonic, luego le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago tirando al chico de púas azules al suelo cerca de su amigo Tails (osea como a diez metros de distancia)-

-¡SONIC!- gritó Knuckles a su amigo-

-eres muy débil… -dijo el peli-amarillo con una sonrisa- bueno… váyanse que terminare lo que he comenzado…-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer con el cuerpo de Amy?- pregunto un zorro de dos colas-

-pienso recuperar lo que perdí hace muchos años… a mi amada Saila… ella vendrá mañana cuando el sol se ponga… ya nada puede detenerme… sus pulseras de oro se han destruido… ya mi amada ha tomado forma- esto ultimo lo dijo tomando de la mano al cuerpo inerte de una joven eriza de color negro y rosa- solo falta su alma…-

-pero… ¿Por qué ella?- pregunto una conejita de color crema con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar-

-porque ella es el contenedor del poder de Saila… ella y esas pulseras de oro que no permitían la liberación del poder de mí amada-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos-

-¡Quítale tus manos sucias a mi amiga!- grito por primera vez en su vida la pequeña Cream sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡chicos vámonos!- dijo el zorrito naranja terminado de sorprender a sus amigos-

-¡Tais!-grito Knuckles mirando a su amigo, pero este le miro de una forma que hizo que entendiera lo que el quería hacer-

-toma a Sonic y vámonos- esto ultimo lo dijo yéndose del lugar al igual que los otros tres (nota: Sonic esta inconciente n_nU disculpen si no lo mencioné antes) amigos-

Ya fuera de las ruinas, decidieron subirse a la avioneta y despegar.

-¡Tails! ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Knuckles sentado en una de las alas del aparato-

-¡Tenemos que buscar a Shadow!- dijo el kitsune confundiendo a su compañero equidna-

-¿he? ¿A que?- pregunto confuso el guardián de la Master Esmerald

Era un día extraño… eso sentía él… que algo no andaba bien, que alguien lo llamaba por ayuda, se encontraba mas pensativo de lo normal, patinando por encima del agua sin objetivo alguno, pero sus pies lo llevaron a un sitio que él no se esperaba llegar, llego a una pequeña casa de color rosa, en el buzón que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa tenía escrito el nombre de la dueña de ese humilde hogar, "Amy Rose" decía el contenedor de cartas, pero ¿Por qué sus pies lo habrían llevado hasta allí?, ¿Qué lo motivaba a buscar a esa tal Amy Rose?, si solo la ha visto cada vez que luchaba con su rival Sonic… ¿Por qué quería verla?, algo en su interior le decía que ella le llamaba y le pedía a gritos su ayuda. Pero ¿Qué le ocurría?, a él nunca le interesaba algo que no fuera el mismo, ¿Por qué ahora le interesa una tonta y femenina eriza color rosa? El erizo negro fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz proveniente de su espalda. Un poco molesto por la interrupción este se voltea y se cruza de brazos esperando que era lo que quería aquella persona que lo molestó.

-¡Shadow! ¡Menos mal que te encontramos! Necesitamos que nos prestes esas pulseras de oro que tienes…-dijo un poco cansado Tails señalando las muñecas del erizo negro con franjas rojas-

-¿para que?- preguntó en su tono frío el chico de pelaje negro-

-¡Son para Amy las necesito! ¡Ella esta en problemas!- esto ultimo que dijo el zorro naranja le sorprendió pero no se inmuto ni un poco- ¡fuimos a rescatarla pero son mas fuertes que Sonic! Esto último le sorprendió mas aun, dirigió su vista a un erizo que se encontraba dentro de la avioneta dormido-

-de acuerdo ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto el erizo negro recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Tails, aparte de eso quería averiguar porque esa chica rosada le llamaba-

-sube a la avioneta en el camino te cuento…- esto ultimo lo dijo dándole la espalda y echando a correr hacia la maquina. Ya todos a bordo del aparato Tails se dispuso a contarle la historia al chico de ojos color carmesí- veras, lo que ocurrió fue…- comenzo a contar el zorrito-

-mmm… comprendo… vamos a ver a alguien antes de ir…-dijo Shadow realizando su caos control tomando a todos por sorpresa-

Habian aparecido en un bosque muy iluminado y bonito, todos estaban confusos excepto Shadow quien se dirigio a una pequeña casa que se encontraba al frente de ellos, este entro y los demas le siguieron, dentro del humilde hogar estaba un anciano y junto a el un erizo plateado.

-OH… Shadow… tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estas?, cuentame ¿que necesitas?- pregunto dulce y amablemente el anciano-

-viejo vine a preguntarle algo…-dijo el erizo negro poniendose de rodillas dando una reverenda-

-muchacho levantate… -Shadow obedece- bien ¿que deseas preguntarme?- pregunto curiosos el anciano-

-a solas- dijo dejando a entender a los demas que salieran de la casa, salen todos incluyendo a Slver.

-bien- el erizo negro se sienta en el suelo kusto al frente de hombre- desde ayer, he sentido que una chica me llama… no es precisamente Maria, sino una eriza rosa con el nombre de "Amy Rose", solo quiero saber… ¿Qué quiere ella de mi? Y… ¿Por qué soy el unico que lo sienre?- dijo un poco frustrado-

-mmm… - el anciano le dedico una dulce sonrisa- bueno… sabes que las almas de las personas siempre buscan proteccion, tal vez esa chica estuvo buscando refugio en el corazon de alguien pero fue rechazada, por eso ahora te busca a ti porque no quiere volver a sufrir otro rechazo… me imagino que esta en peligro, porque solo cuando estan en problemas las almas llaman desesperadamente a quien creen que puedan salvarlas- dijo tomando un sorbo de te que tenia encima de la mesa-

-el erizo piensa un momento- bien tengo que irme tengo que salvarla…-dijo levantandose junto con el anciano-

Todos se encontraban afuera contandole a Silver lo ocurrido e informandole sobre los nuevos enemigos, este se ofrecio para ayudar, Tails acepto feliz la oferta del erizo plateado…

-esas pulceras de oro que llevas fueron creadas para Saila…-le confeso el anciano al erizo negro antes de salir-

-Shadow se detuvo al instante- ¿Qué?-voltea a ver al anciano-

-los que encerraron al monstruo sabian que pronto se romperían… temian que la chica no fuera muy segura de si misma, o que alguien quisiera desatar aquel poder tan destructivo- sonrio por un momento- el dueño de las seguntas pulseras o brazaletes llamado "El Guardian" debe unirse fisico como espiritualmente al contenedor de Saila, asi podra dominar ese terrorifico poder… pero aquellos héroes no creyeron en nadie sino en un pequeño erizo recien nacido… todavía las almas de esos heroes confian e ti, Shadow… debes salvarla por el bien de este planeta- termino de decir el anciano, dejando a un erizo negro con cara de sorpresa y con un poco de confusion-

-pero ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto con mas confusion Shadow-

-solo tu corazon te lo dira- termino la conversación el anciano-

Ya afuera todos se dispusieron a irse junto con su nuevo refuerzo: Silver quien se monto tambien en la pobre avioneta, despegaron dejando al anciano despidiendose con la mano, ya caida la noche los heroes aterrizaron cerca del sitio, alli armaron una estrategia para atacar… decidieron atacar a todos los guadias en la mañana mientras estaba oscuro para lograr ventaja, despuede de armar el plan todos se fuero a dormir excepto uno… un erizo negro que pensaba sobre su conversación con el anciano

En una habitación se encontraban un erizo amarillo tomando entre brazos un cuerpo sin vida de una chica de púas negras con rosa.

-mi querida Saila… falta poco para que resucites y podamos estar juntos- le dijo acercándose para besar los labios de la joven pero este se ve interrumpido por dos erizos-

-Dane... ¿cuando va a terminar esto? Quiero lo que me ofreciste… quiero que me des todo el armamento que posee este mundo… lo necesito para esta semana… habrá una guerra en el planeta Dule… las armas de la tierra son las mas poderosas de la galaxia ¡Quiero las armas!- grito un erizo color beige de ojos color negro, dispuesto a atacar al chico de púas amarillas-

-todo a su tiempo Ren… solo sigue defendiendo la guarida hasta que despierte Saila-dijo mirando al cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos- yo se que tu también quieres a estudiar a los humanos pero debemos esperar a Saila- miro a la otra eriza que se encontraba alli, era de un color morado y ojos grises, con una falda de color negro que le llegaba mas o menos cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla, y una camisa de tirante blanca y morado, tenia dos aretes a cada lado de sus orejas y llevaba unos zapatos deportivos negros- no la podemos dejar por fuera-dijo llevando el cuerpo a la silla de oro-

-sabes porque estoy aquí… deberias apurarte antes que te mate…-dijo en tono amenazador-

-si, si, si… lo se, Karen, pero teneos que esperar hasta mañana… mientras tanto debemos estar alerta… la mirada de ese zorro no me gusto, creo que tiene un plan… refuercen las zonas vigiladas… ¡no dejen que entren a la guarida!… ¡tienen referzos!

-mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?- voltea a ver hacia tdos lados pero no ve nada, en absouto, todo estaba oscuro- no veo nada… -de repente le empieza a dar mucho frio se abraza a si misma y empieza a tiritar- ha-hace m-m-mucho frio… S-s-sonic… ¿donde estas? ¿Me estaras buscando?...- se pregunto a si misma una eriza levantandose del suelo donde hace poco estaba sentada-

-¡Sonic!, ¡SONIC!... no esta no me escucha… -unas lagrimas empezaron a reorrer sus mejillas, comenzando a sollozar- Sonic… ¿Por qué no me escuchas?... siento que no escuchas mis gritos…-dijo sollozando aun mas fuerte, comenzo a recordar todos los momentos con Sonic, y sus amigos Tails, Cream y Knuckles, tambien recordo a todos los enemigos que ellos habian vencido como el dr. Eggman junto con Rouge y Shadow… Shadow, el que le ayudo cuando la batalla en ARK, lo recordaba muy bien… a ella la habian dejado atrás y en una de las habitaciones se encontraba ese erizo misterioso, ella intento convencerle y lo logro… ante esto ultimo recordo lo que el le dijo antes de irse-

"_le hice una promesa a Maria y a ti"_

-sus esperanzas de vida volvieron a surgir depositando su fe en ese erizo negro, con quien solo habia cruzado palabra un par de veces, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y comenzo a llamarle- ¡Shadow! ¡Se que no hemos hablado mucho!… ¡se que eres una criatura reservada y callada y que has sufrido mucho!… ¡a pesar de todo eso necesito tu ayuda!… ¡soy un monstruo llamado Saila!… ¡por favor ayudame!… ¡te necesito!…-grito con todas sus fuerzas la eriza con lagrimas en sus ojos arrodillandose afonica-

Por otro lado esto fue escuchado por un erizo que se encontraba encima de una rama de un arbol intentando conciliar el sueño, despertando de un solo golpe al aludido sintiendo algo en su pecho, se coloco la mano y sintio a su corazon latir muy fuerte.

-Amy… - le llamo por primera vez el erizo negro mirando la luna-

-Shadow… - le respondio la eriza rosa sin saber que ambos se llamaban mutuamente-

Continuara…

Ya esta listo el capitulo numero 2 =) estoy muy feliz porque voy a crear otro fic… tengo una idea pero aun no la he desarrollado… gracias por los reviews =) la opinión de todos es lo que mantiene vivo a un escritor… por favor dejen reviews… se cuidan… hasta el proximo capitulo… chao!!!

Att. Vanita-chan


	3. Recordando una memoria borrada

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen son de Sega… yo solo los uso por mera diversión…**

En el capitulo anterior…

_-Amy… - le llamó por primera vez el erizo negro mirando la luna-_

_-Shadow… - le respondió la eriza rosa sin saber que ambos se llamaban mutuamente-_

**Cap. 3: Recordando una memoria borrada**

Ya eran aproximadamente las 8:30 am, todos estaban levantados preparándose para la lucha por salvar al mundo y a su amiga, un erizo de púas negras miraba pensativo una estructura antigua que se imponía ante el.

-"no se porque pero me siento un poco ansioso, o nervioso, es raro nunca había sentido algo así, el anciano me dijo que yo era 'el guardián' y debo unirme físicamente con el contenedor del monstruo para dominarlo"- un ligero rubor se deposito en sus mejillas, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, reprimiendo esos pensamientos que lo confundían-

-bueno, ya estamos preparados para atacar… ¿ya cada uno sabe que es lo que debe hacer?- pregunto un pequeño zorrito naranja preparando su avioneta-

-si- dijeron todos excepto Shadow que permanecía en silencio pensando, esto llamo la atención de cierto erizo azul quien quiso saber el contenido de los pensamientos del chico de franjas rojas-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el joven (¿joven? O_o) de púas azules-

-nada…- le miro de una forma fría y penetrante, dejándole a entender que le dejara en paz-

-bueno…- suspira el erizo azul- ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¡vamos!- dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la gran estructura antigua que anteriormente miraba el erizo negro-

Todos siguieron a Sonic dispuestos a luchar, cada uno tomo su lugar rodeando al edificio, Sonic y Tails atacaron la puerta principal destruyendo las horrendas criaturas que les atacaban, y a su alrededor se encontraban Knuckles, Cream, Silver, Shadow y Chese quienes atacaban a los demás monstruos que vigilaban la zona.

-listo…- dijo un erizo plateado golpeando al último monstruo destruyéndolo por completo-

-debemos irnos, ya Tails y Sonic deben estar adentro- dijo Knuckles dirigiéndose a los demás-

-acérquense y tómense de las manos… voy a usar el caos control- dijo sacando la ultima esmeralda caos, a continuación todos se reunieron tomándose de las manos- ¡Caos Control! – dijo este desapareciendo junto con sus compañeros del lugar, apareciendo junto a Sonic y Tails, quienes les esperaban impacientes-

-¡se tardaron!- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada fría y penetrante por parte del chico de púas negras-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Señor, hay intrusos!- dijo una eriza entrando frenéticamente a la gran habitación-

-manden a los malrup- dijo "Dane" en un tono autoritario-(atención… los "malrup" son los monstruos feos que eliminaron nuestros queridos héroes XD… parece nombre de Pokemon… pero no se me ocurrió nada mas u_uU)

-los han eliminado a todos señor…-dijo otro erizo que entró con una media sonrisa- nos vamos a divertir ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro-

-seh… diviértanse con ellos- dijo sonriendo, mirando a sus aliados alejarse dispuestos a luchar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se encontraban cerca de la habitación justo cuando sintieron una fuerte explosión detrás suyo, tapándolos con una extensa nube de polvo eliminando cualquier posibilidad de visión del gran pasillo, poco a poco el polvo se fue disipando permitiendo descubrir que había ocurrido con aquella explosión, cuando por fin se disipo lograron ver dos erizos uno de color beige y otro, mejor dicho otra eriza color violáceo (sinónimo de morado =P) ambos con una sonrisa dispuestos a luchar.

-grrr…- gruño un chico de púas azuladas al reconocer a los recién llegados, se puso en posición de combate dispuesto a vengarse de aquella paliza que le habían dado- ustedes…-

-wow… eres el primero que conozco dispuesto a recibir otra paliza… ¿acaso eres masoquista?- dijo un erizo beige soltando una sonora y horrible carcajada que enfureció inmensamente a Sonic quien demostró una sonrisa despreocupada dando a saber que el comentario había sido ignorado, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de "Ren"-

-veamos si eres tan fuerte ahora, erizo…- dijo la acompañante de Ren quien corrió a atacar a Sonic quien se preparo para recibir dicho ataque, pero fue interrumpido por un erizo plateado quien se interpuso y detuvo el ataque-

-tu lucharas contra mi… - dijo al momento en que la eriza violácea descargaba su golpe en los brazos en forma de defensa de Silver-

-bueno si no queda de otra… demuestra lo que tienes, guapo- dijo "Karen" cuando cayó al suelo y se ponía en posición de ataque-

-ya veras…- dijo Silver dispuesto a atacar-

-Shadow… dejémosles pelear, debemos ir a buscar a Amy y evitar una posible catástrofe, aprovechemos que están distraídos- le susurro el kitsune al oído del erizo negro quien asintió con la cabeza, ambos se voltearon dispuestos a irse cuando al frente de ellos apareció el erizo de antes, uno color beige-

-ustedes no se irán…-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra produciendo que el erizo negro frunciera el ceño-

-apártate de mi camino…-dijo Shadow con un tono de voz completamente frío con un deje de molestia-

-Aun olvidas que vas a pelear conmigo… ¿he? No te queda otra opción que dejarlos ir…- dijo desde su sitio Sonic quien se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-

-mmm... bueno… ya Dane se hará cargo de ti... –dijo con una sonrisa molestando aun mas a Shadow- bueno en que estábamos a si… -dijo al momento en el que se lanzaba encima del erizo azul para propinarle un golpe-

-vamos Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Chese…- dijo Tails mientras emprendía la marcha mientras los aludidos le seguían el paso pasando por una puerta corrediza-

Los que quedaban de los héroes (saben a que me refiero… ¿verdad?) seguían su camino esperando que algún enemigo que les atacara en cualquier momento, hasta que empezó a surgir una clase de erizo color verde oscuro que les ataco de improvisto golpeando fuertemente a un equidna rojo, quien aun no se hallaba preparado y lo tomo por sorpresa, ya en el suelo, Knuckles se levanto dispuesto a luchar contra ese que le ataco.

-déjenme este a mi…- dijo Knuckles limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su boca-

-le ayudo…-dijo una pequeña conejita que también se puso en posición de ataque junto con su mascota chaos (es así o es caos? =S es que no lo recuerdo… por fa si me equivoque háganmelo saber)-

-bien nosotros seguimos…-dijo el kitsune dispuesto a irse- cuídate Cream…-le dijo en un susurro a la pequeña quien soltó un ligero pero notable sonrojo para luego asentir con la cabeza, esto hizo que el zorrito naranja le regalara una sonrisa, ahora si ambos (erizo y zorro XD) emprendieron una carrera hacia aquella gran habitación donde se encontraba la ahora eriza negra-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Rayos! ¿Como pudo olvidar la ultima esmeralda?, ¿ahora como iba a revivir a su amada?, un débil sonido de una computadora le hizo volver a la realidad, su cara de enojo se volvió a una malvada ensanchando su sonrisa, puesto que en la maquina se mostraba la ubicación de la ultima esmeralda, ¡y se dirigía hacia el!, vaya la suerte que tenia, sonrió aun mas al saber que tendría visitas, lo único que tenia que hacer es esperar a que llegara esa gema preciosa que resucitará al monstruo, se sitúo entre las sombras esperando a que el dueño de la esmeralda apareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lucha era difícil y mas para los dos erizos quienes ya no aguantarían tanto en la batalla, tendrían que transformarse en sus superformas, y acabar con ellos, y así lo hicieron ambos erizos tanto el azul como el plateado se transformaron, tornándose de un color amarillo, ahora si se sentían con mayor fuerza para luchar. Desde las sombras un par de ojos esmeralda que pasaban desapercibidos observaban la pelea sin perder ningún rastro, miraba los fuertes golpes de poder que se propinaban ambos bandos sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro de aquel misterioso personaje que decidido se fue al lugar donde de seguro las cosas se pondrían peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una amplia habitación se encontraban tres erizos de los cuales una estaba inconciente sobra una silla de oro y los otros dos se miraban desafiantes mientras un zorro naranja forjaba un plan para rescatar a su amiga y salvar al mundo.

-vaya… no esperaba encontrarme con el Guardián tan pronto… en realidad no me lo esperaba…- dijo con una sonrisa maligna esperando alguna reacción de su adversario pero el erizo negro ni se inmuto, la sonrisa de borro de su rostro y le miro por encima del hombro sin perder de vista a la chica que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, cosa que le sorprendió, y corrió a su encuentro- ¡Saila!, ¡por fin has desperta…- no pudo terminar ya que sintió que algo le atravesaba el estomago, miro hacia abajo y miro la mitad de una espada manchada de sangre, su sangre- Saila… ¿Por qué?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer muerto en el suelo rodeado de un liquido carmesí-

Shadow miro la escena sorprendido ante la actitud de la eriza que ahora le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y frialdad, la espada que se encontraba en las manos de la eriza empezó a brillar intensamente, haciendo que Tails y Shadow se protegieran tapándose sus ojos con su brazo, cuando la luz ya había desaparecido encontraron que, la eriza ya no estaba en el salón.

-¡ha escapado!- dijo el kitsune (twotails suena raro xD) quien buscaba con la mirada algún rastro de su amiga fracasando en el intento-

-maldición…- maldijo el chico de púas negras mirando el suelo buscando la forma de solucionar ese problema-

-¡debemos buscar a Sonic y a los demás e informarles lo que ha sucedido!-dijo el zorro naranja mirando a su compañero quien asentía con la cabeza. Ambos echaron a correr en dirección donde se encontraban los demás ya reunidos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bien, hemos acabado con todos…-dijo un erizo azul sacudiéndose la tierra del cuerpo-

-entonces vallamos con Tails y Shadow…-termino de decir Silver que miraba a los demás que asentían. Antes de que partieran una voz les distrajo-

-¡Amigos!- gritaba un zorro que volaba hacia ellos seguido de un erizo negro con franjas rojas-

-¡Tails!-dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y Amy? ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto el erizo azul buscando con la vista a su amiga rosa-

-cuando llegamos "Saila" empezó a despertar y ese erizo amarillo se le acerco pero esta le mato con una espada y luego la espada comenzó a emanar una luz rojiza y cuando volvimos a ver ya no estaba- explico el zorro naranja con un semblante triste y preocupado, lo que les había contado su amigo les sorprendió a todos los que le escucharon a excepción de Shadow que ya sabia lo que había ocurrido-

-entonces debemos encontrarla…- dijo con determinación Sonic- Shadow-dijo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes- ¿aun tienes la esmeralda caos?- pregunto recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del erizo negro- bien llévanos a la ciudad…-termino de decir mirando ahora a todos que sonreían con determinación (ATENCION! Como se dieron cuenta no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad así que queda así si quieren que lo cambie solo díganme el nombre de la ciudad)-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un sitio frío y oscuro, donde uno se podría perder fácilmente. Una eriza rosa yacía en ese lugar sentada en el suelo esperando que la rescataran de ese horrible y hostil lugar, su mente se hallaba vagando en su pasado tratando de recordar por que tenia ese monstruo dentro de ella hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Por qué no me dejas soltar todo nuestro poder?- interrogo una voz femenina-

-¿!Qui-quien e-eres?!- pregunto Amy mirando a todos lados buscando el origen de aquel sonido-

-¿no me recuerdas? Fuimos muy amigas hace 80 años…- respondió la voz- soy yo… Saila-

-Yo… ¡Yo no te conozco!- grito la joven de púas rosas-

-¿No será que borraste esa parte de tu memoria para evitar sufrir mas de lo que ya sufrías?-dijo la voz de Saila denotando un poco de frialdad-

-¿L-lo hice?-se cuestiono la joven confundiéndose un poco-

-claro… déjame mostrarte que si éramos amigas, Amy- termino de decir Saila mostrándole a la eriza rosa un recuerdo borrado de su memoria-

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña eriza rosa de aproximadamente 6 años de edad sollozaba sentada en el suelo mientras otros niños de su misma edad se burlaban de ella simplemente de su color. Hasta que apareció una eriza negra con la punta de sus púas rosas que les dio un coscorrón a cada uno en la cabeza y un "¡NO LA VUELVAN A MOLESTAR O SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO!", los chicos salieron despavoridos mientras esta les seguía gritando con el puño levantado, luego se volteo a ver a la pequeña niña que se abrazaba a sus rodillas con la mirada gacha aun sollozando._

_-oye… -le llamo la joven de aproximadamente unos 10 años atrayendo la atención de la eriza rosa que levanto su cabeza para mirar a la desconocida que la defendió de aquellos malos niños- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto-_

_-A-Amy- dijo secándose las lagrimas- ¿y-y tu?- pregunto ahora un poco mas calmada mirándola con unos grandes ojos esmeralda-_

_-Saila, mucho gusto- dijo sonriente la joven de púas negras-_

_-gracias…-dijo un poco tímida la pequeña demostrando una pequeña pero linda sonrisa-_

_-esos tontos no respetan…-dijo Saila frunciendo un poco el seño- no dejes que te hagan llorar, ¡Defiéndete!- le dijo ayudándole a levantar-_

_-p-pe-pero…-intento decir la pequeña Amy-_

_-pero nada, venga te voy a enseñar un poco de mi magia…- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la niña se llenó de emoción- te mostrare un conjuro para aparecer un martillo y le des su merecido a esos tontos para que te dejen de molestar, porque no voy a estar aquí para siempre para protegerte…-esto ultimo lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, sonrojando a la eriza rosa- bien lo que debes hacer es esto…- levanto su mano al aire cerrando sus ojos y empezó a decir algo in entendible para la pequeña, luego en sus manos apareció un martillo muy grande de color rojo y amarillo- ten, te lo regalo- dijo dándole el gran martillo que cuando lo tomo la pequeña se le cayo al suelo y este hizo un pequeño cráter en la tierra, sorprendiendo a Amy, ¡Ese martillo pesaba demasiado!- ¿Hu?- la mira y luego comprendió que la niña no podía levantarlo- jeje… lo olvidaba, tienes que ser muy fuerte emocionalmente para poder levantarlo- dijo frotándose la parte baja de su nariz con su dedo índice- venga desaparécelo- le dijo la chica que sonreía ampliamente-_

_-¿C-como?- intento decir la pequeña esperando una respuesta-_

_-Solo tu sabes… tienes un gran poder- le dijo haciéndola sonrojar-_

_-mmm…-dudo un momento, luego cerró los ojos y dijo algo que ni ella misma sabia que era, y el martillo desapareció del lugar dejando un hueco en el suelo-_

_-¡Bien hecho!- felicito la eriza negra, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se reflejara en el rostro de Amy- venga, vamos a pasear, ¿dime y donde están tus padres?-pregunto empezando a caminar, la pequeña bajo la mirada-_

_-ellos se fueron…- dijo con un eje de tristeza la pequeña Rose- porque nací rosada- su voz se quebró al final dándole la señal a la eriza negra que iba a romper en llantos otra vez-_

_-¿sabes? Yo tampoco conocí a mis padres- dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos mientras que miraba el cielo azul, Amy levanto la vista sorprendida, hubo un silencio incomodo para las dos, que fue roto por Saila que fue la primera en hablar- oye… ¿quieres que te enseñe mi guarida secreta?- le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa, a lo que la pequeña respondió con una mirada llena de emoción asintiendo con la cabeza-¡vamos!- y empezó a correr hacia una colina-_

_-¡e-espera!-grito Amy que también se echo a correr detrás de su nueva amiga-_

_Fin Flash Back_

-entonces si te conocía…-dijo pasmada la joven de púas rosas-

-si… entonces… ¿podrías desatar mi poder?, ahora yo te necesito para terminar mi venganza, ¿me vas a ayudar, amiga?- pregunto la voz de aquella eriza negra con un toque de maldad que pasó desapercibido por Amy-

-yo…- dudo un poco la eriza rosa-

CONTINUARA…

**Hola!!! Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… es que mi cerebro y neuronas se secaron… y perdí la inspiración y justo a mitad del cap… les doy gracias a todos aquellos que me están apoyando dejándome reviews, los quiero mucho y les doy mil y un gracias… y a todos aquellos q leen y no dejan nada les jalare los pies en la noche muajaja… bueno amigos sin mas me despido… y les juro que les traeré el próximo cap dentro de quince días aproximadamente… ténganme paciencia… jeje n_nU bueno ahora si… nos leemos pronto… Ah! Por cierto… dejen reviews!!!... ^w^**

**Matta ne!**

**Att. Vanita-Chan**


	4. La venganza de un demonio

**Hola!!!... aquí les tengo un regalo de mi para ustedes =D jeje… el infierno, digo el colegio ya empezo asi que tal vez tarde mas o menos una semana en actualizar… respondo reviews… Le dedicare este cap a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic, y a todos los que me dejaron reviews… y a los que no… *mirada tetrica***

**Darkblue24** jeje, gracias por los reviews, aunque no te guste el shadamy, este tiene mucha accion, (parece una pelicula ._.) bueh… espero que lo sigas leyendo… te dedico este cap esperando que lo sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión!...

**Bloomphantom** gracias por los reviews!!! Y gracias por la ayuda! ^^ jeje, espero que este capi te guste puesto que va dedicado para ti y otra de mis amigas!!! =D

**KuroiSasuke** gracias por el review! ^^ y por apoyarme tanto ^^ este cap tambien va dedicado a ti XP espero que lo disfrutes

**katy la eriza** jeje… gracias por tu apoyo!!!, jeje, si, hasta yo misma me sorprendi cuando lo hice… XD jeje, espero que te guste este cap, que por cierto va dedicado a ti tambien!!!

**MaverickHunterLennis** gracias por la felicitación! ^^ jeje, espero que sigas el cap, que tambien te lo dedico ^^

**Onyx the hedgehog**gracias por el cumplido… de verdad todos me hacen tan feliz… ^^ bueno… espero que te guste la conti y me dejes un lindo review… ademas agradece que te lo dedico XD

Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS, A QUIEN VA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO ESTE CAPI…

**ShadowDarkay**wiiii!!! Gracias por apoyarme tanto… y por darme animos… disculpa por no haberte dejado un review en tu fic pero he tenido problemas, cuando pueda me paso por alla y te dejo un laaaaaaargo review… =D espero que disfrutes este cap que lo hice especialmente para ti =D

**Bueno amigos es todo lo que tengo que decir… ya los dejo de entretener… **

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen son de Sega… snif-snif… **

En el capitulo anterior…

_-si… entonces… ¿podrías desatar mi poder?, ahora yo te necesito para terminar mi venganza, ¿me vas a ayudar, amiga?- pregunto la voz de aquella eriza negra con un toque de maldad que pasó desapercibido por Amy-_

_-yo…- dudo un poco la eriza rosa-_

**Cap. 4: La venganza de un demonio, y la oscuridad de un corazón puro…**

-yo… - la eriza se encontraba confundida no hallaba que decir-

-vamos te necesito…- dijo por fin apareciendo al frente de la confundida chica- ¿me ayudaras?- pregunto esta vez tendiéndole la mano-

Amy la miro por un par de segundos, y recordó aquella vez que se conocieron, aquel lejano pasado que ella misma con su poder había borrado, por un momento dudó pero decidió tomar la mano de su "amiga" dispuesta a ayudarle, mientras que en el rostro de Saila se mostraba una amplia sonrisa llena de maldad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bien… hemos llegado…- dijo un erizo negro apareciendo junto con sus ahora compañeros que miraban la ciudad con gran asombro-

La ciudad estaba hecha un caos total, algunos edificios se encontraban envueltos en fuertes llamas mientras que los bomberos hacían todo lo posible para apagar aquel ardiente fuego que amenazaba expandirse a otros edificios, algunos negocios se encontraban en ruinas, y la gente corría en todas direcciones en busca de un lugar seguro para ellos. Nuestros héroes no creían lo que veían, ¿todo ese desastre en unos pocos minutos?, debía ser un sueño, pero… si era un sueño, ¿Por qué las heridas dolían?, estaban muy equivocados, esa era la realidad que estaban pasando ahora, tendrían que salvar a todas esas personas inocentes y llevarlas a un lugar seguro. No dudaron ni un momento y corrieron a ayudar.

-¡Silver! ¡Ayúdame a apagar el fuego!, Sonic, Shadow… ustedes llévense a las personas a un lugar seguro… llévenlos a mi taller allí estarán bien… knuckles y Cream busquen entre los escombros a ver si hay sobrevivientes…-ordeno el kitsune a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente- Cream… debes ser fuerte…- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero fue escuchado por la conejita quien le regalo una mirada llena de determinación-

Silver y Tails hacían todo lo posible para apagar las abrasadoras llamas y salvaban a las aterradas personas que se encontraban dentro de ese infierno llevándoselas a Sonic y Shadow, que utilizaban su velocidad y poder para transportarlos a todos, mientras que Knuckles con la ayuda de Cream movían varios escombros buscando alguna persona viva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Ya están todos?-pregunto un erizo azul entregando un pequeño niño a su madre quien lo abrazo llena de felicidad y ternura-

-si… son todos los que pudimos encontrar…- dijo Shadow mirando la escena de la madre con su hijo con una imperceptible sonrisa-

-bien…ahora debes ir a salvar a Amy…-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa tomando por sorpresa al erizo negro que lo miraba lleno de asombro- esta vez yo no soy el héroe- termino de decir Sonic con una de sus sonrisas, a lo que Shadow respondió afirmando con su cabeza, utilizo su "caos control" y desapareció del lugar, luego el erizo bajo la cabeza con preocupación y luego dijo- te la dejo para que la cuides…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un erizo negro apareció entre una ciudad en ruinas buscando con la mirada a la causante de todo aquello, cuando de repente sintió un enorme poder, y se dispuso a ir en aquella dirección donde se encontraba su "protegida", pero fue interceptado por alguien que le ataco de improvisto y le golpeo la cara mandándolo a volar (literalmente) unos metros atrás, sorprendido le miro, llevaba una falda de color blanco y un suéter, sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de éste y su rostro era tapado por la capucha del mismo, lo único que era visible en su cara era su boca que mostraba emoción alguna.

-tsk… ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- pregunto molesto el erizo negro limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca-

-ir hasta allá es un suicidio… ve donde esta ella atrapada- dijo, la voz de una niña, sorprendiendo a Shadow que la miraba confundido-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto aun mas confundido-

La niña se quito la capucha y dejo ver su rostro, era una eriza de aproximadamente siete años de ojos esmeralda que solo mostraba tristeza, Shadow miro a la pequeña aun mas confundido, esa niña era igual a Amy solo que la niña era mucho menor en cuanto a edad, tamaño y cuerpo (pervertidos! xD).

-Soy Amy, de hace casi 80 años vengo a ayudarte y a llevarte con ella, guardián… aunque creo que no necesitas mi ayuda… ya sabes como llegar…-dijo de una manera fría- iré a enfrentarme a ella y tu iras a salvarla de la oscuridad de su corazón puro, todos tenemos esa parte unos mas desarrolladas que otros ¿no es así?- le miro con esos ojos penetrantes, a lo que Shadow respondió con una mirada seria-debo irme…-termino de decir cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad diciendo palabras que el erizo no había escuchado jamás, desapareció del lugar dejando al erizo solo con sus pensamientos-

-¿Qué demonios?-se dijo a si mismo después que reacciono y miro a todos lados- ¿Cómo llego hasta allá?- se cuestiono, y luego recordó lo que el viejo le había dicho-

_Flash Back_

_-¿Pero que debo hacer?-pregunto confundido el erizo negro-_

_-Solo tu corazón te lo dirá- termino la conversación el anciano-_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Solo mi corazón me lo dirá…-susurro el erizo negro analizando esas palabras, luego cerro los ojos intentando escuchar su oscuro corazón- Caos Control- dijo desapareciendo del lugar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese lugar tan oscuro ya no era tan tenebroso porque estaba con su amiga de la infancia, caminaba por un camino que les llevaba hacia una pequeña luz acompañando a Saila dispuesta a ayudarle, cuando por fin llegaron unos ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos intentando ahogar un grito. Una ciudad muy conocida para ella se encontraba en pedazos y siendo envuelta aun por llamas incinerando a los muy pocos que no pudieron salir, esas personas que estaban pidiendo a gritos por que les ayudaran, siendo devoradas por ese incandescente infierno callando sus llantos y plegarias.

-Esta es mi venganza…-dijo complacida la eriza negra esbozando una sonrisa-

-¿por?… ¿Por qué?... ¿porque lo haces? ¡Utilizaste mi poder para matar gente inocente!- grito la eriza rosa al borde del llanto cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sin creer lo que acababa de hacer-

-¿Por qué? Preguntas…- dijo mirándola por encima del hombro- tu también deseabas esto…-dijo señalando con su mano la ciudad en caos, sorprendida la eriza levanto la mirada y se topo con los fríos ojos de su "amiga"- tu misma me lo contaste el día en que por fin les pudiste dar su merecido a los idiotas aquellos, ¿recuerdas?- sonrió ante la mirada atónita y asustada de la chica de púas rosadas-

_Flash Back_

_Por fin les había enfrentado, pudo invocar ese gran martillo y amenazarles que les pegará si se volvían a meter con ella, los chicos asustados decidieron hacerle caso a la chica y se fueron del lugar dejándole de molestar, la eriza rosa espero a quedar sola para romper en llantos, pero esta vez de felicidad, por haberse enfrentado por primera vez a lo que le molestaba, una mano se poso en su hombro e inmediatamente volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era esa eriza negra que le miraba muy feliz regalándole una de sus tantas sonrisas caroñosas, ella que le ayudo a superarse a si misma, se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y esta vez la miro con una amplia sonrisa._

_-dime que deseas con todo tu corazón…- pidió la eriza negra ya sentada a un lado de su amiga rosada-_

_-deseo que la gente pase por el mismo dolor que pasamos nosotras dos…-dijo con melancolía mirando el cielo-_

_-¿segura que deseas eso?- pregunto titubeante Saila que la miraba con un poco de preocupación-_

_-si… para que la gente se entienda se tiene que poner en los zapatos de los demás… y quiero que todos ellos se pongan en nuestros zapatos, para que vean que es lo que se siente el rechazo- dijo con un poco de rencor la eriza rosada mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-_

_-¿sabes?-dijo desviando su mirada al cielo, llamando la atención de la niña- los deseos se hacen realidad, no importa cuanto pase, un deseo es un deseo, y este se debe hacer realidad, en algún tiempo de nuestras vidas…- termino de decir recostándose en el pasto de una gran colina con vista a un pueblo, la pequeña eriza rosada no entendió lo que su amiga le quiso decir, pero no le hizo caso y se recostó junto a ella-_

_Fin Flash Back_

Los ojos de Amy se desorbitaron por el súbito recuerdo… ¿desde cuando ella deseaba el mal a las personas? ¿Tan oscuro era su corazón hace 80 años? Y la pregunta mas importante: ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?, su cabeza daba vueltas propinándole un fuerte dolor, se llevo las manos a esta, intentando aliviarlo, pero el dolor seguía torturándola, haciendo que gritara algunas cosas como: "¡DETENTE!" o "¡NO SIGAS!". Poniéndose en posición fetal, asustada por todas aquellas cosas que ocurrían, se sentía tan mal, tan… triste… todo esto era observado por la eriza negra que la miraba por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido, molesta la tomo del brazo y la levanto de un solo jalon, obligándola a mirar esa horrible imagen.

-¡MIRA! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE TU QUERIAS!, no corrijo… ¡esto es lo que TU deseabas! ¡¿No?!- grito por fin mirándola con sus ojos rosados llenos de coraje-

-¡ESO LO DIJE SIN PENSAR!, ¡era solo una niña!- grito, para luego derrumbarse otra vez en llantos-

-¿sabes?- dijo ya mas calmada la eriza negra, llamando la atención de Amy- yo intente…- pero no pudo terminar ya que un gran martillo le golpeo el estomago con gran fuerza mandándola a volar (literalmente) muy lejos-

-¡Amy!-grito un erizo negro llegando justo detrás de la eriza rosa ayudándole a levantarse-

-Sh-Sha-Shadow… -dijo mirándole con suma tristeza- yo… yo cause todo esto… por un simple deseo… que dije sin pensar… yo… yo… no merezco vivir… la oscuridad ya ha invadido mi corazón…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y volvió a romper en llantos aferrándose al pecho de un erizo que le correspondía el abrazo y le intentaba calmar acariciando sus sedosas púas-

-¡vaya!, veo que ya puedes usar la magia a la perfección… tanto que viajaste al futuro… Amy…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona la eriza negra limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su labio inferior-

-vengo a deshacer mi deseo…-dijo con frialdad una pequeña eriza de aproximadamente siete años quitándose ese molesto atuendo que llevaba para dejar ver su verdadera ropa, llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de las nalgas, sus típicos guantes, unas muñequeras rojas con una flor blanca en el medio de cada una, sus cintillo era el mismo solo que una pequeña flor blanca le adornaba a un lado, llevaba unas medias blancas que le llegaban a los muslos, y sus botines rojos con una franja blanca y con sus púas mas cortas que la Amy actual- porque aprendí que la gente jamás entenderá a las demás personas… gracias por la lección… pero no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a dar la clase- termino de decir dedicándole una mirada de odio apareciendo en sus manos un gran martillo de colores rojo y amarillo, dispuesta a atacar-

-¡por favor! ¿Acaso piensas que me vas a vencer con algo que yo misma cree?- dijo Saila con una sonrisa burlona-

-lo se… solo que no es el momento para que veas mi mayor creación…-esto ultimo lo dijo mirándose a ella misma (pero con mayor edad) aun sollozando en los brazos del erizo negro que vio anteriormente-

"Tsk" fue lo ultimo que dijo la eriza negra apareciendo entre sus manos una espada con solo seis esmeraldas caos incrustadas en estas lanzándose hacia la pequeña niña que se sorprendió al ver las esmeraldas pero rápidamente se puso en guardia con su martillo en manos esperando que llegara el ataque, la pequeña esquivaba con un poco de dificultad la gran espada de Saila, con su martillo pudo detener la espada de su adversaria y aprovecho la ocasión para propinarle una fuerte patada en el costado mandándola a volar unos metros a un lado, aprovecho el momento y se dirigió a Shadow y a la Amy actual, que ya se encontraba mejor, y miraba sorprendida la batalla que se libraba entre ella misma pero mas pequeña y su ex-mejor amiga.

-¿están bien?- pregunto la pequeña con una voz infantil, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de los dos erizos mayores- bien… rápido… guardián… ponme los aros de oros que llevas en los brazos… -dijo tomando a la Amy actual de los brazos y los ponía hacia erizo negro que afirmaba con la cabeza y se quitaba los aros de las muñecas pero antes de que se las pusiera una luz roja comenzó a brillar en el medio de los tres sorprendiendo a la pequeña eriza rosa que los previno del conjuro- ¡cuidado!- grito saltando hacia atrás, el erizo negro tomo a la eriza rosa mayor por la cintura e invoco su caos control justo a tiempo, ya que donde ellos se encontraban anteriormente hubo una gran explosión- pensé que me darías mas tiempo…- dijo mirando hacia la explosión, mientras el humo se disipaba se dejaba ver la figura de la eriza negra que sonreía con malicia y odio, la pequeña se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que esta tenia en sus manos-

-¡que mal! Solo pude quitarle uno… pero con eso vasta- dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa mirándoles por encima del hombro con uno de los aros de oro entre sus manos- ya no pueden hacer nada…-dijo ahora mirando el aro con molestia- me ibas a causar muchos problemas si entrabas en sus muñecas…-dijo con reproche, luego puso una sonrisa maligna aplicando fuerza con sus manos en el aro partiéndolo en dos pedazos- ¡ups! Ya no… jujuju…- rió tirando ambos pedazos al suelo-

-¡demonios!-maldijo la pequeña notando que tendría que usar la fuerza para destruir ese poder-

-ya no puedes volver a encerrar mi poder… guardián… -dijo mirando fijamente a Shadow, que le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y rencor-

-¡guardián!, ¡pelea!- grito la pequeña Amy, haciendo aparecer una espada entre las manos del erizo negro que la miraba con asombro- ese es la espada legendaria del gran guerrero guardián del espíritu demoniaco de Saila, cuando él murió su espíritu fue unido al tuyo-

-bien… -dijo empuñando la espada con ambas manos mirando desafiante a la eriza negra que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona-

Saila hizo un conjuro y a su lado apareció un clon de ella misma.

-no creas que nuestra batalla ha acabado… pequeña Amy… Cuando mi clon mate a ese erizo guardián tomare la ultima esmeralda caos, y terminare de cumplir nuestro deseo…- dijo sonriendo mandando a su clon a pelear contra Shadow que se preparo para luchar empuñando con fuerza su espada colocándose al frente de la eriza rosa mayor (ya no hayo como ponerle para que no se repitan los nombres…!_!), el clon de Saila choco espadas contra Shadow que puso resistencia y utilizo su pierna derecha para propinarle una certera patada en el estomago mandándola hacia atrás con gran fuerza, y comenzó a correr en dirección a esta, que apenas se estaba terminando de recuperar pero lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido como para detener el fatal golpe con su espada lanzando al erizo hacia arriba quedando este en el aire, pero cuando Shadow pudo reaccionar era demasiado tarde, el clon se hallaba justo encima de el dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda mandándolo de cara al suelo, y con la ayuda de la gravedad el clon utilizo su propio peso para rematarlo con la espada-

-¡Shadow cuidado!- grito la Amy actual sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo que el erizo negro invocaba su "caos control" para desaparece del lugar justo a tiempo, porque cuando desapareció la espada se clavo fuertemente en el suelo ahora roto, Amy aliviada volteo a ver la pelea de ella pequeña y Saila pero lo que vio no le gusto…-

CONTINUARA…

**Hola de nuevo!!!... jeje… ¿que tal va?... espero que les haya gustado… este cap lo hice el mismo día que el anterior… pero quería saber que opinaban del tercero así que no lo subí al mismo tiempo… jeje… bueno… como aquí en mi país son como las tres de la mañana me tengo que ir a dormir o sino no habrá quinto cap… hablando del quinto cap… bueno… creo que ese va a ser el ultimo, o tal vez deje para un sexto… y les doy gracias a todos aquellos que me han tenido paciencia y que aun no me han enviado una amenaza O_o pero bueno… después que termine este fic, comenzare con otro de un anime llamado d. gray man, que he tenido muchas ganas de hacer uno… pero aun no se que hacer… pero para que no se me valla la idea de este prefiero ponerme a pensar después… jeje… ya falta poco para que se me acaben los dos meses de vacaciones y tendré que comenzar de nuevo el infierno, digo, colegio… -_- bueno… ahora si me despido… agradeciéndoles a todos aquellos que me han aguantado estos cuatro capítulos y el que viene XD en fin… se cuidan mucho… y dejen un review… tu opinión importa… espero que te haya gustado…**

**Ah!... lo olvidaba… aun tengo un poco mas de material para el fic… pero es decision de ustedes si quieren que se quede en el quinto o sexto, o lo siga…**

**Matta ne!**

**Att. Vanita-Chan**


End file.
